


sometimes, you just need to be a wizard

by sparrowvanya



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Idk how to tag things, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, basically bruce becomes a wizard instead of professor hulk, bruce banner wizard au, bruce is a wizard now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvanya/pseuds/sparrowvanya
Summary: Bruce Banner had never liked being helpless.He decided that he never wanted to be powerless again.





	sometimes, you just need to be a wizard

Bruce Banner had never liked being helpless. Not after what his father did to his mother when he was a kid. Not after the bullying through his school years. And certainly not after the whole…. gamma incident. It had taken years for him to feel safe around others after that.

So when Hulk completely left him with just a broken suit and dust in the wind?

Bruce hated it.

Over the past two days he’d seen death after death, nearly been killed several times, and he’d been powerless. He couldn’t stop it.

He decided that he never wanted to be powerless again.

There might have been a way to get Hulk back. Bruce didn’t care. He wanted to be able to depend on himself, not on the Other Guy, even if Hulk was another part of him.

The world was in shambles. Half of all life was gone. Yet Bruce was sure, somewhere deep inside, that that wizard from New York (Wong, right? He’d been..:. a little stressed out at that moment) was still alive. He didn’t know how he knew, he just…. did.

The Sanctum was at 177A Bleecker Street, he remembered that. It was a while before the world was stable enough for him to seek it out, but he made it eventually. 

It may have taken three weeks, it may have taken a year. Time was hard when everyone was dead.

Wong was waiting for him and answered the door before he could knock, his hand left hovering in the air awkwardly.

“Come in.”

And Bruce Banner was welcomed into the Sanctum Sanctorum.

It took him a few weeks to be able to conjure a full, functional portal, which Wong told him was pretty average for a newcomer to the Mystic Arts.

Thor had always said that magic and science were one and the same. By that logic, he should have been great at magic right off the bat, right?

Nope. 

Arthur C. Clarke had failed him this time.

He’s average. Just average. And while that would normally be something he loved, just getting to be normal, now… now he was restless. Now he needed to fight, and if the Hulk had abandoned him (just like everyone else, his traitorous mind whispered sometimes) then he needed to learn how to fight on his own like a normal human. Hand-to-hand was out of the question (ever since his dad), so magic it was.

He’d have to train harder if he wanted to catch up with the rest of the team. The Avengers were falling apart at the seams, sure, but at least they hadn’t suddenly lost the one thing that made them Avengers.

Catching up to the rest would mean months of study in just a few weeks. It would mean giving up the little bits of free time he had for more study, and probably around half his sleep too.

Eh. It was like getting his med degree all over again.

Study? Not a problem for him. It was more the practical aspects that eluded him.

All that would take was practice, anyway. Just like med school indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one of... who knows how many. nothing else is written right now but i swear this will continue. update maybe next week if i get this written


End file.
